One shots
by amaroesm0217
Summary: This will be a compilation of short Jamko one shots. This will be updated at random. If you have any requests, send them my way. Enjoy!
1. Shot

"What in the hell?" Eddie woke up to what sounded like the FBI ready to bust down her door. She flung off the covers and angrily put on her robe. Anyone who knew Eddie, knew that she loved her sleep. She had only gotten home just a few hours ago and was just desperate for more than 8 hours. "This better be good" she stated gruffly. She opened her front door to find Danny in the other side.

"Danny?! What the hell are you doing here? Why are you trying to tear down my door?"

"I'm sorry Eddie but you wouldn't answer the phone. I was told to come get you because Jamie's in the hospital."

"What?!" The news immediately woke her up. She turned and ran into her room to get dressed while Danny walked in and shut the door behind him. "What the hell happened, Danny?" she yelled.

"I don't know. Dad just told me he got shot and said to come get you. He should be on his way there too. It's gonna be okay, Eddie."

She ran out of the bedroom and immediately started running around the living room grabbing her things. Danny saw her grab her keys and he immediately went and took them from her.

"What the hell, Danny?!" she exclaimed.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight at her. "I'm driving" he stated firmly. "If you drive, you're gonna kill us for sure. The kid would grab me and beat me down to hell if you drove. We'll get there, lights and siren."

She nodded and Danny immediately pushed her to the door.

•-•-•-•-•

They pulled up to the hospital and Eddie jumped out before he even put it in park. He parked the car and immediately took off after her.

"Sergeant Reagan?!" she announced as she ran to the front desk. "Where is he?"

"And may I ask who you are?" the nurse asked with a snarky attitude.

Eddie pulled out her shield and flashed it. "Officer Janko and most importantly, Mrs. Janko-Reagan, his wife. Where's my husband?"

The nurse immediately pointed down the hallway. "Down the hall to the right. Cubicle 25B."

Eddie and Danny strided towards that direction. As they approached, they could see Nuciforo standing on the outside so that meant that Frank was already there. Nuciforo saw them approaching and immediately opened the curtain for them.

"Thank you" she said as she walked in. Danny walked in right behind her.

Jamie perked up as soon as he saw Eddie walk in. "I'm fine, Ed. It was just a graze. I also got one in the vest that took the wind out of me but I'm 100% okay."

"Good" she replied gratefully. She lightly kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to head back" Frank said. He patted Jamie's knee. "I'll call later."

"Me too" Danny said. "Glad to see that you're okay, kid."

"Thanks guys" he replied. Danny and Frank both walked out.

"So" Eddie said when they were finally alone. "What about "Be safe" this morning did you not understand?" she chastised gently.

He gave a grim smile and held out his hand for her. "Sorry" he said gently. "It's just a graze!" he defended.

"Uh huh." She took his hand and got closer to him. "You can't die on me yet, Reagan. Not unless I kill you first."

"What!?" he laughed. "Why would you want to kill me?! I thought I've been good to you."

"You have but that snoring you do is going to get you a pillow to the face one night. Don't be surprised if I try to snuff you out."

"Noted" he laughed again.

"When are you getting out of here?" she asked. "Not staying overnight, I assume."

"Nah" he replied. "The doctor is suppose to come back and check me out. After that, I think he'll let me go."

"Good." She leaned down and hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay" she whispered.

He kissed the side of her head. "Me too."

•-•-•-•-•-•

_Please read and review! If you have any ideas for any short one shots, comment or message me._


	2. Sick

Eddie walked back into the precinct after a long and miserable night on the beat. It was two degrees below zero and no matter how much her and Officer Johnston cranked up the heat in the RMP, they were still shivering like crazy. She was more than ready to get back to her warm and cozy apartment to sleep the day away.

She went in the locker room to get dressed then decided to stop by Jamie's office to say hi and get a kiss before she headed home since he was working the early shift for the day.

"The hell" she whispered to herself. She walked into his office to find that he was no where to be found. He was usually in uniform and already at his desk by the time she was leaving.

"Hey Johnston" she called out to her partner. He was walking towards her. "Have you seen Sergeant Reagan?" she asked.

"No" he replied. "Is everything alright?"

"He's not in his office and he's usually here by now but I'm sure I'll find him. Have a good day."

"You too" he responded.

She checked her phone and saw no new message or missed calls. She took a little tour around the precinct and couldn't find him. He hadn't even called in either.

"Janko!" Captain Espinoza yelled. He walked quickly towards her. "Where's your husband? His shift started 10 minutes ago!"

"I have no idea sir" she responded. "He hasn't called or texted me. He hasn't even called in. This is not like him."

"It definitely isn't " he responded. "Go find him and let me know what's going on. Luckily, I have another sergeant on his way. Have him call me and give a pretty good excuse as to why he's not here right now."

"Is he going to get in trouble?" she asked.

"We'll deal with that when I talk to him" he replied.

"Yes sir."

If anyone knew anything about her husband, they knew that he's one of the most responsible people around. He almost never missed work and if he would have, he would make sure his shift was covered.

She rushed out of the precinct and headed straight home in hopes of some answers.

•-•-•-•

She walked into their apartment to find it dead silent.

"Jamie?" she called out. "Jamie?"

She saw that his bag was still on the couch and his jacket was still on the coat rack. She decided to do a further inspection and walked into their bedroom.

Jamie was laid out with the covers up to his chin. As she got closer, she saw that he was shaking and his cheeks were a rosy color. She laid the back of her hand on his forehead and felt that he was very warm too.

"Oh Jamie" she whispered. On his nightstand, there was various forms of cold medicine, tissues, and a very cold cup of honey and lemon tea. She frowned and ran her fingers through his hair.

When she saw him the day before, he was sniffling and had a bit of a stuffy nose but she didn't think much of it. Jamie rarely got sick and if he did, it was something that he could usually power through.

Before she woke him up, she grabbed his phone to call Captain Espinoza.

"Reagan, this better be good!" he answered.

"Hey Captain, it's me. I found him and he's not looking good. He's really sick."

"That's too bad Janko" he replied. "Why didn't he call in though?"

"I have no idea and I'll ask him that when he wakes up. He had the alarm set but I guess he didn't hear it."

"Tell him to get better but he better be back in here by Monday, Janko! No excuses."

"He will be, sir. Thank you." She hung up and sat on the bed beside Jamie. She looked at him for a second then proceeded to wake him up.

"Jamie" she whispered. "Jamie." She gently shook his shoulder. "Come on. Wake up please."

"Huh?" he mumbled. He slowly opened one eye and looked at her. "Ed- why aren't you at work?" he mumbled.

"My tour ended an hour ago." She pointed at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's 9:20."

"What!?" he croaked. He tried to sit up but ended up getting dizzy. He laid back down and smacked his forehead. "Shit. I'm so screwed."

"You could say that" she replied. "But I already called Espinoza. He knows that you're sick. He said to get better but he wants you back in by Monday. Why didn't you call in?"

"I would've called in if I would've heard my alarm. I guess I slept through it."

She nodded. "You'll be fine with Espinoza" she said. "I talked to him at the precinct and he said he knew it wasn't like you to not give a heads up if you weren't coming in."

"I hope so" Jamie replied.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like I look. Horrible."

"Why didn't you tell me anything? Was it this bad when I saw you last night but you just hid it well?"

"No" he replied. "It got worse throughout the night. I slept in the bathroom just in case I needed to throw up. My stomach was doing summersaults."

She frowned. "Is there anything you want right now? I'm here. Can you eat? I can make a soup."

"Not right now because I'll just throw it up. Maybe later."

"I'll start on it right now so you can try to eat some of it later. If not, then I can always make you something else. You're going to need to eat something eventually." She leaned down and kissed his warm forehead. "Go back to sleep." She got up and started walking toward the bedroom door.

"Hey" Jamie called out. "Where are you going?"

"To get started on the soup."

"Can you come here and lay down for a few minutes with me? I haven't seen you since yesterday."

She smiled softly. "Alright." She took off her shoes and her jacket to lay down. "But if you get me sick, you're dead Reagan!" she warned.

He chuckled. "You'll be fine." She laid down beside him and they cuddled together.

"Love you" he mumbled.

"I love you too."


	3. Baby Blues

"This doesn't fit" she mumbled. She grabbed the dress had just tried on and threw it to the side. "Why is this so hard?!"

She looked over at the little bassinet on the side of their bed and smiled. Grace Alexandra Reagan was born on October 21, the day of her father's 37th birthday. The little girl was their entire world. She never thought that she'd want to be a mom but the first time she looked into Grace's eyes, that all changed. Her and Jamie were completely enamored with the little girl and couldn't imagine their lives without her.

Tonight, Jamie was getting honored with award for Outstanding Service and it's going to be their first night out since the baby was born. The whole family was slated to go but when their babysitter fell through, Erin happily offered to stay back with her young niece. She always took the chance to get extra baby snuggles without more grabby hands around to take her time.

With having the baby less than three months ago, she really didn't have the time to think about finding a dress. So, that's why she was over here rummaging through her closet not being able to find anything. Nothing fit her, looked right, and she hadn't felt too pretty lately.

All of a sudden, she heard little whimpers coming from the bassinet.

"Come on sweetheart." She walked over and picked up the baby. "What's wrong, huh?" The baby started to calm down and cooed at her mom. "You just wanted Mama to hold you."

She laid back and held the baby to her chest. "Let's just relax, munchkin. Mama's getting a little stressed and a few minutes with you will do the trick."

The two girls relaxed and fell into a light sleep.

•-•-•-•-•

Jamie walked in from work around 3:30 to find the usual assortment of bottles, blankets, and toys strewn all over. The event didn't start until 8:30 so he was looking forward to a few hours with his favorite ladies.

Baby Grace had changed his life for the better. She was the tiniest little peanut and he was head over heels for her. She had his features and his hair but Eddie's eyes. He never thought he could love another person as much as he loved Eddie but that all changed when Grace was born.

He walked into their bedroom to find Eddie sitting in the recliner with Grace in her lap.

"Hey" he whispered so he didn't startle the baby. He walked over and kissed Eddie then picked up the baby. "How was the day for the two of you?" he asked.

"A bunch of the same" Eddie replied. "She did really good today. Ate well and napped right on schedule. I think we're really getting this stuff down."

Jamie smiled and kissed the baby's head. "That's good. Are you ready for tonight?" He had been looking forward to this event for weeks. He loved his little daughter very much and soaked up all the time he could with her but he really missed his wife.

Eddie sighed. "To be honest, not really."

He frowned. "Why not?" He put the baby down in her bassinet and knelt down beside the recliner. "Do you not want to go?"

"Look at me Jamie... do I really look like I should be going out right now?"

He gave her a perplexed look. "I'm not following here honey."

"If you haven't noticed... I'm still huge! I can't fit all of this into a dress and heels! I should've been going to the gym before this. I literally tried on all my dresses in the closet and none of them fit. None!" she choked out.

"Eddie." He helped her up and pulled her in for a hug. "You just had a baby less than three months ago. Three. It takes time for the baby weight to come off. It doesn't drop at the snap of someone's fingers."

"It does for some people" she mumbled into his chest.

"Well." He tried to choose his words carefully. "That's them. Everyone is different. And honestly, you look pretty kickass for someone who just had a baby."

He then pushed her in front of the mirror in their bedroom. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Especially for birthing that tiny human laying in the bassinet over there. Personally, I love the way that you are but overall I just want you to be happy and healthy. And if that's staying at this weight or losing it all then so be it. I'd love you at any size."

She smiled up at him. "You're too sweet to me, Jamie. Even when I'm not very nice to you."

He chuckled. "I don't care. I love you."

She turned and kissed him. "I love you too. How much time do we have until we have to go?" she asked.

"Mmmm. We have about four hours" he replied.

"Do you think it would be entirely possible if I ran out to the mall real quick and bought a dress? I really want to go but I can wear any of that in the closet."

"Go for it" he replied. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it would be a lot to have to get the baby ready. You stay here with her and I should be done in less than an hour. I'm not big on shopping anyways."

"Alright." It's true. Eddie wasn't much of a shopper. He lucked out with that because she wasn't the one dragging him out to the mall on the weekends. If she needed or wanted new clothes, she shopped online. Hence, the enormous stack of boxes and packages he'd have to pick up from the front office when he got home from work.

•-•-•-•-•

"Ok so I think I covered everything" Eddie said. Erin had just arrived and was cuddling with the baby. "Anything you think I didn't go over?" she asked Erin.

"I think you went over everything quite a few times" she replied. "Go have a good time. You two deserve it. She'll be just fine with Aunt Erin. Won't you sweetheart?" She cooed at the baby. "Won't you?"

As soon as any member of the Reagan family had Grace in their arms, they turned into mush. Especially her Aunt Erin and Uncle Danny who in less than a few days time, would know that they were chosen to be her godparents.

"So I guess we're off." Eddie bent down and kissed the baby on her head a few times over. "Love you sweetheart." Jamie then followed suit.

"Call me, text me, do whatever you want to do" Erin said. "I'll send you an hourly update. Have a great time." She hugged them and practically pushed them out the door. "Love you guys!" she said shutting the door behind them.

"Damn" Eddie said. "She pushed us out quick."

"She just wants the baby to herself" Jamie laughed.

"I don't blame her" Eddie replied.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep. Ready to mingle with other humans besides you and our daughter."

He smiled at her. "Love you."

"I love you too."


	4. foggy night

_I know this is really short but I just thought of this on a whim. I plan to do a couple more over the next couple of days and update my other fanfics. Enjoy!_

* * *

Eddie woke up to Jamie not beside her for the second night in a row. She got out of bed and walked into the living room where she found him sitting in his usual place on the couch.

"Hey you." She walked over and sat down beside him. She slung an arm around his shoulders. "You plan on coming to bed?"

He sighed. "In a few."

The past few days had been especially hard on him. They had lost Officer Chad Worthington under Jamie's command a few days prior during a hostage situation. The funeral was tomorrow.

"You haven't slept in days, Jamie. Come to bed."

He squeezed her hand. "You go on. I just need to gather my thoughts for tomorrow."

"Jamie." She rubbed his shoulders. "I can't even imagine what you're going through. I can't. But you can't beat yourself up for this."

"I just keep thinking that there's something I could've done differently. If I could've made them wait longer or just had a better plan, he'd still be alive and we wouldn't be preparing for his funeral tomorrow."

"You did your job, Jamie. And he did his by going in. You both did what you were supposed to do and everyone will tell you the same."

"It just sucks" he replied. "It was his third year on the job and he was a great cop. Married around the same time we did. Just a few days apart from what he told me. I just hate to think that his wife is going to get the flag tomorrow. And someday it could very well be you getting the flag for me or me for you."

She shivered at the thought. "Well, that hasn't happened yet. We could take every precautionary measure but if it's our time to go then it's time. There's nothing we can do to stop that. But I plan to live a pretty long life with you, Jameson. I promise to do my best to make it home everyday. And I hope you want to do the same with me."

"You know I do" he replied.

She pulled him in for a hug. "You're a great man, Jameson Reagan. The best one I know. Don't let anyone tell you anything different."

He sighed and pulled her in tighter. "Thank you."

She kissed his cheek and stood up. "Come on." She grabbed his hand to pull him up. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow. We both need our rest."

He stood up and gripped her hand as she lead him back to their bedroom.


	5. new years kiss

_Happy New Year, Jamko fans! New episode "Careful What You Wish For", January 3rd!_

* * *

It was 11:15 on New Years Eve and Jamie was channel surfing bored out of his mind. He would be spending New Years by himself while Eddie was working the midnight shift.

She had told him to go to his dad's or go hang out with one of family members but all he wanted was to be with her. Thankfully, they were able to spend Christmas day together due to both of them being off.

_E: You okay?_

_J: I'm good. Just trying to find something to watch._

_E: I thought I told you to go to your dads house. I'm pretty sure they'd love the company._

_J: Traffic is hell everywhere._

_E: not to Brooklyn though..._

_J: I'm fine here. I just don't feel like going out anywhere. How are you? Is everything okay?_

_E: everything's good. Not much action so far. Hope it stays that way._

_J: Me too for your sake._

_E: I gtg. Johnston spotted some weird activity down the street. Love you._

_J: be safe. I love you too._

Jamie put down his phone and laid back closing his eyes.

•-•-•-•

He woke up around 11:45 to a couple of missed calls from Eddie. She usually never called him while she was at work unless it was something serious. He immediately called her back.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is everything okay?" he replied. "I fell asleep.

"I figured you did. Everything's okay. Can you go outside and make sure my car is locked."

"What? Why?" he replied.

"I used it earlier today and I don't remember if I locked it. Can you do it right now please!" she replied urgently.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going."

"Thank you. Bye."

He didn't remember her using her car today because he dropped her off at work but he would go do it because to appease her.

•-•-•-•

He opened the front door to their building to find her leaning on the hood of her car.

"I couldn't think of any other way to get you out here" she chided. "I guess it was locked after all.

He smiled and walked down to hug her. "What in the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to get a proper New Years kiss and I don't think you wanted me to do that with Johnston, did you?"

"Hell no" he replied. He kissed her cheek. "Where is he anyways?"

"He went down to the corner store to get some of that sparkling cider so we could ring in the New Year too. Is everything good here?"

"Now that you're here it is" he mumbled into her shoulder while still hugging her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"11:58" he replied looking at his watch.

"Well... you've really made this year awesome for me, Jamie. You're really the best man I know and I love you very much. I hope that we can celebrate many more New Years together."

He smiled. "You've made my year by just staying with me and marrying me. I know I'm not easy to deal with and I wouldn't have been surprised or blamed you if you would've left."

Eddie frowned. "Don't talk like that, Jamie. You wouldn't have been able to get rid of me if you tried."

"BUT I'm very glad and will always thank my lucky stars that you didn't" Jamie continued. "You're my person, Edit. And I love you more than you'll ever know."

In the distance, they heard the fireworks go off in Times Square and saw fireworks go over their quiet street.

He immediately looked down at her and gave her that proper New Years kiss that she wanted.

He pulled back and smiled. "Happy New Year, Ed."

"Happy New Year to you too."


	6. a good man

_This is based on the aftermath of 10x11. With all the stuff involving Eddie's dad._

* * *

"He wasn't a bad guy" Eddie muttered. They had been sitting in silence watching a movie after getting home from family dinner. "He really wasn't."

"Who are you talking about?" he asked while still completely immersed in the movie.

She looked up at him. "My dad."

"Oh." He muted the T.V. and fully faced her so she could have his undivided attention.

She sighed. "Overall, he was a good man and a really loving dad. But he did ruin a lot of lives. I know I should hate him but-."

"You can feel whatever you want to feel about your dad. You still are his daughter" Jamie interjected. "Nobody should tell you how to feel about him."

"He's a crook and did bad things, I know it, I've seen it, and have been told many times. But at the end of the day, he's still my dad. I don't completely hate him but I don't completely love him either. He did work hard to give me a good life and I'll always recognize that. Somewhere deep inside, I still have some love for him."

He gently rubbed her shoulder. "I know you do. From the few talks I've had with him, he always gets a light in his eyes when he talks about you. And he loves you very much."

She gave a small smile. "I know. No one ever really wants to have a bad guy as a dad. And with looking through those files, I just hoped that I would find something to prove that he wasn't a completely horrible person."

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone, Eddie. People are always going to have their opinions about him but what matters the most is what you feel about him."

She threw her arms around his middle and hugged him. "You're right."

"And I'm sorry for the way what I said about him earlier. I should've phrased it better."

"It's alright. I just want to forget about it for now."

"Alright."

The movie ended and they got up to turn off the lights so they could go and get ready for bed.

"Wait!" Eddie said.

"What?" he replied standing at the last switch.

"Can we get some Uptown Swirl?"

Uptown Swirl was Eddie's favorite frozen yogurt jaunt in the city. It didn't matter where they were or if they had just eaten, she was always up for some.

"Eddie, it's 10:30."

"So? It closes at 2."

"We can go tomorrow before you go to work."

"Please." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

One look from her is all it took. He put on his shoes then went and opened the front door.

"Come on. Let's go."

She slipped on her house shoes then smiled cheekily as she walked past him.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

He shook his head and shut the door behind them.


	7. the night before

Jamie put his phone on the charger and laid back happily. Tomorrow was the day that he has been most looking forward to ever since Eddie had said yes to that very important question all those months ago.

He was at Frank's with all the Reagan men in Bay Ridge while Eddie was tucked away at The Standard, a nice high end boutique hotel that was less than a mile away from the church. Originally, they wanted to forgo tradition and stay together the night before but most of the family protested to that idea so they decided to stay apart for the night.

Spending a lifetime with Eddie has been something he's been seeing in the cards for a very long time now. From the first time they met, he knew that she was somebody special. Eddie had an intriguing quality about her that made him want to know her more and more. She was different from any other girl he'd ever met.

From the beginning, it was a very trusting and playful friendship. Their off duty time was always spent together as really good friends. Bars, new restaurants, movies, and the occasional Saturday morning run. But after they first kissed, they had no idea what they were. Was it love? Not exactly. Was it lust? Who knows. All they knew is that they were patrol partners who weren't suppose to fall in love. So, they didn't. They just put the kiss behind them and moved the hell on.

As the years went by, they would both go on the occasional date. She would date guys that of course, he wasn't very fond of. And he most definitely didn't try to hide it. They were either jerks or he would get a bad feeling about them. He always breathed a sigh of relief when she would tell him that she moved on.

Then, there was that second kiss where they each confessed their feelings. He honestly didn't think anything of having Tara stay at his place. Eddie said no to having Tara stay with her and he didn't want to leave her on the street so he invited her to stay with him until she arranged her own place to stay. Nothing happened between him and Tara. She stayed in the guest bedroom and he stayed in his. They would occasionally cross paths at the apartment. By the time he would get home, Tara wouldn't be back yet or she would already be asleep. There was no flirting or attraction on either of their parts, Tara would continuously say how grateful she was to him for letting her stay.

Once Eddie came into his apartment that night to apologize about saying no to Tara, he knew that he was screwed. He hadn't exactly mentioned it to her because he had a strong feeling of what her reaction would be. And he was right. Eddie was not happy.

He and Eddie both knew how they felt about one another but they had yet to verbalize it. When they finally got it out of their system, it sort of felt like a ten pound plate was lifted. And that kiss was something he wasn't expecting from her. But, oh man, did it feel good to kiss her again. After that first one, he didn't know if it would happen again. But again, they decided to hide those feelings away. And attending that wedding certainly didn't help.

Seeing that guy all over Eddie rubbed Jamie the wrong way. Eddie is a very beautiful woman, anyone would be a blind or a fool not to see that. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten mad because they weren't even together. They went to the wedding "just as friends," as they reiterated many times to themselves and one another over that weekend. Just because she was off limits to him didn't mean that she was off limits to anyone else.

He didn't expect her to show up to the jazz club that night. He expected her to say "screw you" and ignore him. She had every right to do it. He thanked his lucky stars when he turned around and saw her approaching him. Taking her there was a way to get her alone and to say I'm sorry. Sorry for being such a jerk and sorry for still not knowing what the hell they were.

_Do you ever think of what we're missing out on?_

Hell yeah, he did. It was everything he ever wanted. Eddie was all he wanted. Ever since that second kiss, she was all he ever thought about. Holding her close and swaying to the music was the closest he thought he'd ever get to her so he was going to cherish it and ingrain it into his memory.

A year goes by and she ends up meeting another schmuck. Barry. In the beginning, she would fleetingly mention him so he didn't think he had too much to worry about. Then, she got shot.

Seeing her tumble down those stairs took about ten years off his life. To this day, Eddie getting shot still haunts him. He remembers sliding on his knees to her and ripping off her vest to check for blood. Thankfully, there was none. He rode with her to the hospital and stayed there until he was sure that everything was going to be okay.

After leaving the hospital, it left him pondering his feelings for her. Her getting shot was his worst nightmare coming true. If he would've lost her, he didn't know how he would've moved on. Losing Vinny was a blow but losing Eddie? That would've killed him. Everything that he didn't say and didn't do would've weighed on him heavily.

When he got to the hospital the next night to take her home, the last person he expected to see was Barry.

_What in the hell is he doing here?_ he said to himself.

He didn't realize that Barry was still in the picture. Eddie barely mentioned him so he thought that he was long gone. He remembers leaving the hospital with a sad cloud over him. Dagger number one right through his heart. Barry was a reminder that again, Eddie wasn't off limits to everyone else.

A couple of nights later, he went to her apartment to take her out for drinks. They'd had a few texts here and there but he'd been dying to see her since they'd given her a week off. Usually, she would be all for getting drinks, especially if he was paying, which he always did. He had a sinking feeling as to why she'd said no but as he left her building, it confirmed it. Barry was walking up to her place with her favorite pizza. Jamie guessed he was there to spend the evening with her and that's why she couldn't go to drinks with him. Dagger number two.

His conversation with Erin went over everything he already knew. That line in the sand was easy to erase and he knew that he should've done it years ago. He and Eddie could've had years together by now.

_What were you gonna say? she asked him._

_"Uh, nothing. You should get going" he answered back._

_"No, tell me. I really want to know."_

He wanted to pour out all the feelings that he'd been harboring right then and there. He really did. But with being in the precinct and with her technically having a boyfriend, he couldn't. He didn't want to put her in the position where she had to choose. It wasn't fair to her. She deserved to go out and have a fun night, even if it wasn't with him. There, he knew that he was losing her and there wasn't anything he could really do about it. Dagger number three.

For weeks after that, their relationship was different. He tried to play it off that everything was fine but she noticed. She wouldn't try to talk about Barry much in front of him. Anytime she tried to make plans, it was with him, her, and Barry. Never just them like before. He didn't want to sit there and watch Barry be in the position that he wanted to be in. So, he would always make up some BS excuse to get out of it.

Eventually and thankfully on Jamie's part, Barry was old news and they were back in business. Not quite the same but they were slowly hanging out together again and getting back to the way things were.

The Sorrento shooting changed their lives and their relationship. She saved him. If it hadn't been for her, who the hell knows what would've happened.

_"I'd spend the five million on you."_

That and even more. He'd spend his whole life savings just to see her happy. It was then and there he realized it one thing... he couldn't live without Eddie. He needed her in his life.

After they were released from IAB, they went straight to his place. With the near misses they both had, life was too short to keep saying "what if?" That night, they officially became an item. It wasn't "boyfriend and girlfriend" because they knew they were way past that stage. They were in it for life.

He was honestly thinking about popping the question the day that everything happened but he didn't want Eddie to think that him proposing was just an emotional reaction of everything that they'd been through. So, he waited two days.

_He knew that he'd shocked the hell out of Eddie with those four words. The location was perfect, she was perfect, everything was way too perfect to wait any longer._

_"What did you just say?" she asked with wide eyes._

_"Marry me."_

_"Wow" she replied grasping his shoulder as he was still on one knee on the ground._

_He stood up and grabbed her hands. "I know this is completely insane. I get that. But I love you. I love you more than anything Eddie. You're the only one I see myself with and the only one I've ever wanted to be with. It's been you for a very long time. And if you want to say no, go ahead. But I'll only ask again tomorrow and everyday after that until you say yes."_

_She looked up and smiled at him. "You're insane Reagan."_

_"I've been told." He got down on one knee again and smiled up at her. "So Eddie, will you marry me?"_

_She nodded. "You know I will."_

Now, here he was the night before their wedding day and he couldn't be happier. In less than 12 hours time, Eddie was going to be his wife and that's what mattered the most.

_Buzz... Buzz..._

He looked over at his phone. Only one person would be calling him at this hour.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi" Eddie replied with a blissful sigh. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You should be sleeping right now, Eddie. Don't you have to be up at 7?"

"Yeah but I just wanted to talk to you first. We didn't get much time alone at the rehearsal dinner."

"Yeah. What's on your mind?"

"I'm just happy."

"Oh yeah? I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you nervous?" she asked him.

"Honestly, I'm not. I was like two days ago but I already told you about all of that. I'm just excited to see you. What about you?"

"A little bit. But I asked my mom and everyone around me and they said it's completely normal. I'm just want it to get here already."

"Well, if you sleep now, it'll get here before you know it."

She chuckled softly. "I know. Well, I'll let you go. We don't want dark circles for our pictures."

"Alright. Sleep well, Janko. Don't take off for the hills."

"Not a chance" she laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Eddie. I can't wait to see you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
